Strange Destiny
by sonyat
Summary: Good lord, I was a loser. At least I could attribute that to being 14.


A/N: My first fanfic that I actually intend to finish. There will be a couple new characters just because...well, I felt like having my own Mew Mew in it since everyone else practically has a fic like that. ; I'm SO sorry if they seem out of character, it has been so long since I wrote a proper fanfic. Rating may go up later.  
  
Destiny  
  
By: Hinoiri-Maiden  
  
Chapter 1: Inari Suzu  
  
In the beginning...  
  
"Inari-chan!"  
  
A fairly tall girl with black hair streaked blue turned her head in the direction of her friend's voice, still clutching her text books.  
  
"Hanami-chan, what's wrong?" Her slender eyebrows contracted in confusion.  
  
"Oh nothing, I didn't mean to use that tone." Hanami sprinted over to her friend, smiling. She was of average height, for a fifteen-year old. Her short rouge bob-cut framed her delicate face and clashed with her large blue eyes.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to that new café. Mew Mew; I think Sakura called it..." Hanami recalled thoughtfully. Inari pursed her lips contemplatively before answering.  
  
"Why not," she said with a small grin, "After all, I have nothing better to do."  
  
But of course, as fate would have it, this was the beginning of a whole new "experience" for Inari Suzu, the soon-to-be newest member of Tokyo Mew Mew...  
  
"Welcome to Café Mew Mew, may I take your order?" One of the waitresses asked.  
  
"Nothing yet," the two girls chorused.  
  
At that precise moment, Inari began to feel a little dizzy, more than dizzy, she was downright going to faint! The world seemed to reel for a moment before being overcome by complete light. 'What is...going...on?' flashed briefly through her mind.  
  
Inari found herself floating in the strange light, looking at the form of a fox. She tried to speak, tried to ask what was happening but found no words would come out. Suddenly, the fox form glided forward and dived within her body, causing the girl to let out a shocked cry.  
  
Then it all stopped.  
  
The world stopped spinning, the light faded, and her vision returned. Inari could feel someone shaking her shoulder, calling her name, begging her to stop fooling around. She recognized it to be Hanami's voice.  
  
"Inari-chan, stop pretending, it's not funny anymore! People are starting to stare..."  
  
Inari lifted her head off of the little table, obviously where is had fallen. She looked around, slightly dazed but quite confused.  
  
"Hana-chan, what happened?"  
  
The redhead let out a sigh of relief. "I'm happy you're alright, I thought you fainted on me."  
  
"Maybe, I'm just tired," she replied. "I think I need to go home now."  
  
Her friend nodded, understanding. "Do you want me to walk you home, just in case you faint again?" Inari shook her head.  
  
"No, not if it's trouble for you."  
  
Hanami shrugged. "I'll still be here if you need my help, you know my cell number." And with that, Inari walked out of the café, hoping she wasn't seeing things.  
  
Ichigo peered out from behind a stack of plates she was balancing. 'Who was that girl?' She wondered.  
  
"Something wrong, Ichigo-san?" Retasu asked.  
  
The cat-girl shook her head. "I only wanted to know what was wrong with some girl that was sitting over there," She pointed in the direction of Hanami. "She left already but I think I'll ask her friend." Retasu merely nodded and continued on with the usual business in the café.  
  
Ichigo strolled over, taking her time as not to be too direct.  
  
"Hi, I just wanted to know if everything was alright over here," she began. "It's just that I saw your friend, it looked like she passed out, was she alright?"  
  
Before Hanami could respond, the ground began to shake, causing Ichigo to nearly drop the plates she was carrying.  
  
"What's happening?!" Several shouts and screams echoed throughout the café. The cat-girl shifted her gaze to Minto, who was motioning for her to come over. Ichigo tried her best to make it through the hoard of panicked girls. "Minto! What is that?!" Minto had a worried look on her face. "It's a Chimera Anima, Ichigo, you need to go out and fight with the others while I stay here and try to calm things down."  
  
"Are you sure you can do it by yourself?" Minto shook her head. "No, but Ryou and Keichiiro will be here to help me." Ichigo nodded and headed for the back-door. She burst out into the warm afternoon sunlight only to be confronted with a large cat-looking creature. 'Not again,' Ichigo thought. 'This is the fourth time this week.'  
  
She looked up ahead and saw that Zakuro, Purin, and Retasu were already there.  
  
"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo cried out. In a flash of pinkish light, Mew Ichigo stood, ready for the oncoming battle. "Strawberry Bell Bell!" Her usual heart-like weapon appeared in her hand as she charged at the monster. "For the Earth's future, I'll be of service, nya!" Mew Ichigo concluded.  
  
"Nice to see you made it." Mew Zakuro stated with a bit of a smile. "Now Ichigo onee-chan is here, we can really finish this, na-no-da!" Mew Purin exclaimed. "Right." Mew Retasu finished. (A/N: Gets a bit annoying with the "Mew" all the time, ne?)  
  
Inari was walking home when she felt it, a sudden tremor that shook her full being. Something rose up inside of her, urging her to go back. She turned, feeling that something was going on back there. 'Maybe if I ignore it, this weird feeling will go away.' Unworried, she continued on until a brief thought seemed to stop her. 'Oh God, Hanami is still back there! What if something bad happened?' Inari ran back in the direction of Café Mew Mew, hoping her friend was alright.  
  
"Please calm down, it's only a minor earthquake, it will pass in a couple of minutes!" Ryou's voice rang out through the café. Minto was getting some girls to sit down and Keichiiro was busy trying to stop another couple from screaming. 'Earthquake? What kind of excuse is that?' The blue-haired girl thought distastefully. 'Who is really going to believe this?' But it was Ryou's triumphant smirk that seemed to stop Minto's doubts. All the people within the café appeared to be relaxing and waiting for the shaking to stop. "Wow, it really worked..." The bird-girl murmured to herself, almost disbelievingly.  
  
"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"  
  
"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"  
  
"Ribbon Retasu Rush!"  
  
"Purin Ring Inferno!"  
  
The voices of the almost complete group of Tokyo Mew Mew rang out through the small parking lot that resided beside the café. The Chimera Anima hissed in pain as the four attacks it directly. "Why isn't it gone yet?" Ichigo shouted, frustrated.  
  
Inari could see it now, the roof of Café Mew Mew came into view, but not before a giant cat...creature? 'What the hell is that?!' She screamed mentally, covering her mouth with her hand. The same, strange urge to destroy that thing escalated in her core once again. Then Inari spotted the Tokyo Mew Mew. They were missing a member and couldn't seem to defeat the cat-like being.  
  
'How can I help them? Somehow, I know I can...'  
  
Immediately after this thought, a shining oval of light radiated in front of Inari. "What...?" She questioned. She reached out and took hold of the light. The glare faded and a golden pendant could be seen. Engraved in it was the Mew Mews' symbol. 'What do I do with this?' The answer came in a wave of power as Inari could feel words pouring out of her mouth.  
  
"Mew Mew Koneko Metamorphosis!" A bright light enveloped her, and in those mere seconds, Inari's body had totally changed. Her once light sapphire eyes were now flecked with occasional sparks of silver, her hair changed from the black to a shimmering silvery white with lighter blue streaks, and she was no longer wearing her original clothes. Two white fox ears tipped with a frosty gray were now sitting atop her head and a long, fluffy fox tail, same colours as her ears was now flicking at her side.  
  
Inari looked down at her new outfit; light blue and white strapless top with a corset-like front, a short, light blue and white, corset-like skirt with bows near the bottom, fingerless gloves that ended just below her elbow with criss-crossed stitching up the front (also blue and white), and thigh-high boots with the same colouring and stitching. The puffy cuffs on her arms were light blue as was the leg band. A bright azure mark shone on her left leg just where the skirt ended. (A/N: I have a pic of this outfit, email me if you want it)  
  
A shocked look registered on the fox-girl's face. She stared at her gloved hands for the longest time before noticing her finger nails resembled claws. Yet it was a pained scream that broke the stupor Inari had fallen into. She remembered her purpose and dashed off in the direction of the Chimera Anima. Her eyes widened in surprise as she found how easy it was to run and jump now, this new agility and speed would aid in the upcoming battle.  
  
As Inari approached the skirmish, she found the source of the scream, one of the Mew Mew girls was clutching a bleeding arm. An angry look formed on her face. Inari found herself speaking out.  
  
"How dare you?" came an angered voice from behind. The four Mew Mews stopped to look, as did the Chimera Anima.  
  
"Who are you?" Ichigo whispered part from shock and part from pain.  
  
The new person didn't answer instead said (A.N: Damn poetry...grumbles): For your evil actions, I'll make you pay!  
  
"What?" The Mew Mews murmured in disbelief.  
  
The Chimera Anima roared and slammed its paw down on the new girl. She jumped into the air and black-flipped before returning to a fighting stance.  
  
"There's no way I'll let you hurt more innocent people!" She thrust out her hands in front of her. "Gingitsune Suzu (Silver Fox Bell)!" A semi- long, thin, silver and black staff appeared above her outstretched. A silver bell was attached to the top with a large, light blue ribbon tied around it. Parts of the ribbon curled around the staff and fluttered in the breeze. She grasped it with one hand and pointed it at the cat-beast looming over her.  
  
"Ribbon Koneko Shuurai (Ribbon Kitten Lightning Strike)!"  
  
At first the bell began to glow dully before exploding into a bolt of lightning. The lightning struck the Chimera Anima dead on.  
  
"This is our chance! Now!" Ichigo shouted, pulling herself up. The four Mews blasted their attacks one more time and the Anima disappeared in a flash of light. An ordinary cat emerged from the scattering dust and pranced off while Masha retrieved the escaping alien.  
  
Now they turned to Mew Koneko who was suddenly white-faced and trembling. "Thanks for the help but who are you?" Instead of answering, she turned and ran off in the opposite direction as fast as she could go. "Wait! Please, we can help..." Retasu, now transformed back to her waitress uniform, trailed off. They watched the retreating form before Purin said, "Koneko? But she looks like a fox, na-no-da."  
  
Well, there ya go, the first chappy of Destiny! I hope you liked it! Sorry if the ellipses and so on are missing, I don't know how to make ff.net show them. uu 


End file.
